Hope You Got My Letter
by SvartaAnkan
Summary: Well Yugi and Marik are writing letters. Just telling about whats going on in their life at the moment. Hope you will enjoy it :3 boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here is another fanfic from me! For you who have read my "single bed" story I have an idea for a3rd chapter but I'm not sure if I wanna continue the story. Now back to this story, it will be mainly containing letter written by Yugi or Marik (I say mainly 'cause I maybe wanna through some other stuff in later). And no there won't be any specific order in when a Yugi or a Marik letter is going to come, it can be like this chapter (a letter from both of them) or that it's just one letter or that it's only one of them writing for a long period of time. Also, I actually wanted them to have different fonts but fanfiction .net isn't my frind on that T.T. Don't know how long this story will be and I'll try to update it at least every 2nd week (I hope…). wow way to long rant xD sorry  
Don't really know what more to say… Hope you'll like it!  
**Warning: **cursing will appear! Though I think it will be lemon free, BUT there will be obvious gay love. Something more? Don't think so…  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Hope you got my letter**

Hi!

It's was so long ago we last met! I just wanna tell you that I miss you! Alot! It feels really empty without you! I wish you were still here. I could always talk to you about everything. No matter what it was you would always listen and tell me what to do. Thanks! If I now forgot to say that to you sometimes.

Well enough ranting! I should update you about my life! I was on my first date with Anzu last friday. I treated her burgers (what else x3) then we went and watched a movie. It was tons of fun! And can you believe how surprised I was when SHE asked me out?! And the troubles I had to decide what to wear! It took for ever! But I finally decided on my leather pants, a black dress shirt and a dark gray vest, and of course my leather necklace that I always have. She said that I looked handsome. Anzu had this really pretty dress in a lovely light blue color. It was slim and pretty short and it fitted her perfectly. We're going on a new date this friday, at Kaiba land. Though I don't think we are going to get much alone time there, after all I'm "The King of Games" and there always a lot of duelist at Kaiba Land. But I think it will be fun anyway.

Speaking of Kaiba Land, I promised Kaiba to duel him for charity. He is arranging this thing, can't remember what he called it O.o, and wanted us to have a duel he could broadcast so people can see it and donate money. The money is apparently going to orphans. I thought it was a nice thought so I accepted to be in it, it's the least I can do for the orphans. I'll give some money too if I'm not broke as I always am xD. Though it's not until another two weeks. But I can't decide what deck I'll should use! I bet Kaiba will use his Blue Eyes deck x3. Good old days don't you think?

Well I guess that's it for now. I'll write again to you soon! Promise!

Yugi Muto

P.S. I'm seeing a psychologist

D.S

* * *

Hi or something

how do you start a letter to someone that is gone? I mean you're dead, or what ever happened to your soul…

…HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME?! I'm writing a letter to a dead person. I can't even go and leave it at your grave like they did in ancient egypt cause you don't have a FRIGGING GRAVE! Stupid psychologist thinking that this will help… it's just stupid. And it has nothing to do with what I actually have problems with! like the other me that SHUT UP! won't leave me alone! .''

you're in love with a sp**STOP! I HATE YOU!**

Ever since you disappeared he have been back… barely Rishid can hold him back. Do you remember when you dueld him? I thought you were gone for good…

**STUPID!**

Ra! I should stop this nonsense and… find a hobby. Yes. I shall find a hobby! And IT SHALL BE THE BEST HOBBY THERE EVER WAS!

Marik

P.S. I miss you…

D.S.

* * *

So that was the first chapter hope you liked it. :3

by SvartaAnkan


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Well it have gone two week since I last wrote to you. My psychologist says it's about time that I do it again. I really miss you, mo hitori- _Atemu_. But I guess that's not so weird, we shared body for three years after all. It's quite lonely without you around…

But updates about what have happened the last two weeks. The date with Anzu went great. But, as I suspected, we didn't get much time on our own. But Anzu didn't seem to mind that I had to duel people. Guess that's good 'cause it happens alot. I followed her home and we kissed before I went to my place. She has soft lips.  
The charity duel with Kaiba went great! He used his Blue Eyes deck as expected and I went with the deck I beat you with. It felt right…

The charity raised a lot of money! And all is going to orphans! Kaiba said that it collected enough money so that he could book all of Kaiba Land for the orphans in whole domino for a whole day! Paying for the trip there and for the food and everything and still have enough money to built a whole new orphanage! I didn't have much money at the time but I gave 2000 yen at least ^^ better than nothing!  
Well maybe you more interested in the duel then the actual charity x3. It was a great duel! really like in the old days! (haha It was only a year ago you left and I'm already calling it "the old days") It was really tight! And Kaiba got his Ultimate Dragon out, I really thought I was going to lose there! But then I remember all the time I, you, have been able to turn situations like this around and as long as I believe in the heart of the cards it will be possible! And I managed to get the right card, so I defeated it and won the duel! So I'm clinging on to the "king of game" title. The title that you gave me. I never wanna let it go! Makes me think of you!  
Well I guess there isn't much more to tell you.

Miss you.

Love

Yugi Muto


End file.
